


Trust and lost

by GokuBlueGod3



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Best Friends, Crying, F/M, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:02:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29549031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GokuBlueGod3/pseuds/GokuBlueGod3
Summary: After the nxt takeover vengeance day Roderick seems confused of what just happen between Adam and Kyle and because of them it making the UE toxic but when hurtful thing happen at nxt Roderick leaves for awhile with someone can the Ue reunites?
Relationships: Adam Cole/Bobby Fish/Kyle O'Reilly/Roderick Strong, Finn balor - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	1. Sides

**Author's Note:**

> There going be a little change and I want to put my idea in this because it a very interesting storyline hoping you enjoy it there be more chapters.

The UE have been together for a very long time they win titles they have been best friends and they always have each other back... Well you can say not anymore.  
Roderick and UE help Finn balor and they bring him up  
Since it was Kyle idea to help him.  
When Finn Did his pose There a thing that Kyle wasent expecting... Adam kick Finn balor and Kyle and Adam argue.  
“Hey hey calm down whoa whoa whoa whoa” Roderick said. Kyle start screaming saying “What was that” “ Are you kidding me?” the Nxt Audience seems to be enjoying this including the thunder-dome but then a tragedy happen when Adam super kick Kyle to the head.  
The Whole Nxt universe was shocked and didn’t want expect that from Adam including Roderick. “Omg” Roderick say in his thought he never expect that from Adam he have been having a hard decision on what he suppose to do.  
Roderick left the the ring because he do need time to think it over before he speak to Kyle. He look at Kyle body before he left and he feels so bad for him but he need to think it through first before he talk to him. 

“Hey I saw what happen” Roderick immediately got out of his other thoughts when he face ember moon.  
“Yeah it was horrible” Roderick try to get his thoughts together and ember still try talk to him. “Ok well he got to have some good explanation he didint super kick you he only did it to Kyle Ember said concerned. But Roderick Nodded his head “No... Maybe I don’t know I need to think this through. Ember immediately give him space since he think he need it and went back to black heart to talk.

Roderick haven’t have a good night sleep from all the exhaustion and trying get his mind straight. He try to text his best friend Kyle about if he ok but no response so he try Adam next saying why he did that and Adam still didn’t respond. Roderick expect that from Adam but he was still little confused by Kyle maybe he still hurting still but it would be great if he at least got a response.

(Sigh) Roderick moan he still have 2 days for nxt so he ask ember through text it she want hang out and ember responded of course and Roderick was so relieve and he go to her house to hang. Roderick Ring the door bell Ember open and she was happy and give good response “Come on in”

When Roderick got inside he and ember sit on the couch and they decided to talk first before they do something Which Roderick put his hand through his hand in a nervous way. “So how you doing?” Ember answer nicely Roderick didn't respond for at least 10 secs since he having bad time right now “Things have been weird TOU know Adam stabbing Kyle in the back Adam like just disappeared Kyle not speaking to me it just feel strange” speaking in sobbing way and try out his hand to his face to avoid crying And Ember hug him. Ember was trying to make Roderick comfortable seeing he hurting right now “it alright Roderick trust me they get together soon they just need space” “I hope you right” (Phone ring) Ember got excited “Maybe it one of them” Roderick got sad “No just something for my app but anyway let watch and play games” “YES”

Wednesday Nxt  
Roderick know today was nxt and it was time to get answers from Adam he still haven’t gotten any answer from Kyle on text part of him wonder if he with Balor all day and other part of him think he is ignoring him for some reason but he has not got time to think about that since he has to get ready for nxt and hope to answers from each person.

Roderick was with ember moon and she has drive with him to nxt because he goes to nxt with UE but they all split up for right now and have huge fight. they arrive in nxt and Roderick knows Adam and Kyle are in NXT but he can’t find them so he just go to his private locker room and get into his street clothes since he not schelue for a fight and now he sitting there watching right now Kyle do his segment”

Roderick saw Kyle trying to explain how he felt at takeover vengeance and trying get Adam to come in the ring. “We were suppose to be unlike every other group that came and went into this business we were special and you ruined it for all of us” Kyle was actually about tear up right now but he decided to take it in and ignore it. “You hit me in the face but... Man you stab me in the back” It hurt Kyle when he said that because he never been betray before or expect his brother to turn on him. “So... Adam I need you to come out here. And I need you to explain yourself and when you done... I- I probably going punch you in the face but am willing to hear you out.

Roderick then decided he should come out and talk to him since Adam was obviously not going come out and he want explanation. “I’m right here Adam” Kyle said waiting both patience and unpatience in anger. A theme song come out and when Kyle saw who it is he immediately got frustrated and annoyed.

“This isn’t about you roddy” Roderick got mic and speak “Ok first off this is kinda about me since I was in UE group and-“ Immediately Roderick stop since he couldn’t find the right words for his arguement and he Kyle probably right about that since he didn’t get kick in the face. Kyle start speak “Yeah that what I thought” Roderick roll his eye “UE have always been special Kyle and based on Sunday Adam got to be doing that to you with emotion” Kyle then start speak angry and scream “ Roddy I don’t need you explain it I need him to explain it. So you coming out here on this keep leaving mission is wasting everyone time so stop it!” Roderick got to admit what he said hurt him a little and I don’t think he ever been yell at his best friend Kyle before but he decided to shake it off and shake his head. “We been through so much Kyle” Roderick said that to him as trying to calm him down but it seems to make things worse. “He kick me in the face Roddy” “Yes I know but we been through so much” 

Roderick then try get in ring to speak to him clearly But Kyle stop him “Roddy don’t get in this ring am telling you... Don’t do it Roddy” But Roderick still just get in ring and that just anger Kyle Kyle “Are you kidding me” “You need calm down” Roderick say But Kyle denies “HOW am I supposed to calm down when 1 of my best friends stab me in the back” “You too Roddy you didn’t check up on me after Adam kick me in the face you let me down” Suddenly Roderick got little frustrated “ You think you only one who was hurt? I even send you dozen of text messages explain if you on but you don’t even reply” Kyle then responded back “It. Not that I don’t trust you it just... You know what it is that I don’t trust you I don’t know who I can trust I can barely trust my seft right now!” Kyle fire back at that comment by screaming a little Roderick then responded back in frustration “ Are you kidding me Kyle you think i was part of the betrayal you my best friend” “So was Adam RODDY then lol at what happen” “I’m just trying be good friend Kyle I know you hurting but it not my fault I was trying to help you out Kyle” But then what Kyle just responded just cause the audience to stay silent in shocked.

Kyle response in anger and scream “YEAH YOU DEFINITELY HELP YOU HELP ADAM STAB ME IN THEB BACK INCLUDING YOU RUIN OUR FRIENDSHIP RODDY!” And then suddenly everyone stay silent Roderick can’t believe he said that and he responded in hurt and upset anger “I can’t believe you blaming me for this” Then Roderick drop his mic and he left the ring he was about to drop his UE jacket on ground but he decided to keep it on when he going to backstage “Roddy wait” But Roderick ignore him me torn backstage and he ask William if he can go home for today and he said but do you want to team with balor and Kyle to blow out some steam Roderick didint know balor was there since he been ignoring sound ever since Kyle said those hurtful words he would do the tag match but he not in the mood especially Kyle saying those mean and hurtful words so he just decline and just walk to someone he can trust and it probably be worth it.

“Hey Roderick” “Bobby how your injury?” Bobby responded in excitement “It getting better can’t wait to get back in ring action. Roderick “That good” Bobby sigh “I saw what happened at takeover and just now in nxt and.... I’m just shock” Roderick responded sadly “ I don’t want talk about it right now am still hurt but I want talk to you something important” Bobby Nodded “Come on in”

To Be Continued


	2. Horrible

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the hurtful words from Kyle Roddy wonders if they will ever be the same again. Meanwhile Adam got and advice from A person who knows what it feels like to betray a friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 is our hope you like it Renember guys I love comments so I would like hear all of you guys opinion thank you read end notes.

Hurt..... Betrayal..... Over.... Those what hold up in Roddy mind when he the first time got hurt from Kyle and now he was wondering...

“Hey Roddy” Bobby snap his fingers expecting he thinking about something. Rodddy react and nervous embarrassed respond “Oh sorry I was just thinking about what happen few mins” Roddy respond but Bobby laugh and pat his shoulder “No man it fine I get it you have lot of thoughts going on right now between takeover and nxt “ He said that in a concern and helpful voice but Roddy still seem shaking “Let just watch the nxt match then we talk about what important”

They watch the nxt match between Balor Kyle and who was somehow At backstage and he had to participate in this match by regal orders. Based on what happen in March Adam cole interrupted the match and Adam give Kyle a brain buster on the steps and that was just a shock from Roddy and Bobby after that match they see Kyle unconscious and defenseless and was put on stretcher and Bobby turn of the tv.

Bobby was still in shock and he hear crying roddy has his mouth together and licking his lip as he was feeling bad about something. “You ok?” Bobby say in concern but Roddy didn’t say anything but respond softly “Yes but am having different parts” “I feel bad I should of stay and do tag match but part of me think I shouldn’t because of what Kyle said to me” Bobby want to respond but Roddy just go get in laying down position like a thinking person.

“I mean... I just can’t believe he blaming me for this I was trying to help I mean we are... or were best friends but he...” Roddy licking his lips and closing his mouth trying to think of what to say but Bobby responded “I know Roddy” “If it makes you feel better roddy I never expect for Adam to turn his back on us I want a full explanation on what he did too but I have question roddy” Roddy look at him in confusion and Bobby respond nervous “Do you know Adam was going do that were you in on it” Roddy eye widen and was in shocked “Are you serious Bobby? Are you kidding me?” “You too?” Roddy said sadly in disbelief Bobby respond in freak out “No no no sorry wrong choice of words I was just curious” Roddy take deep breath “No I was not part of the Adam betrayal he didint tell me about this either”

Bobby respond in a concern and hopeful voice “Want sleep over here I see you having hard time and probably want be safe” Roddy respond “ Nah I be fine and I do want go home I talk you later” Roddy get up and was about to leave but he almost forgot something “The important thing I want ask is should I take vacation to leave all this drama you can come too Bobby respond Quick “I don’t think it good idea but if you want sure we can” Roddy respond “Ok I think about it still not have yet final decisions ”  
Roddy left Bobby house and then he somehow look at the stars above him at night and they are like so beautiful But then he has to remember he has to go home to sleep to forget about this whole night in nxt.

When Roddy got home he check his phone and saw that fans posted that Kyle has a seizure and that got Roddy worried so much so he look into the information carefully and the officials say that Kyle is find and doing well and that nothing wrong with him And Roddy was so relief. When Roddy got into his bed he got on his pajamas and try to go to sleep but the mind was still on Kyle he was angry but little concern about what going on at the medic he want to visit Kyle but he just knows Kyle won’t want him there the mind is still refreshing what Kyle said to him “YEAH YOU DEFINITELY HELP YOU HELP ADAM COLE STAB ME IN THE BACK AND YOU RUIN OUR FRIENDSHIP” that literally broke Roddy heart infact every time that got into his mind it just almost made him cry “This isn’t about you Roddy” “He kick me in the face Roddy” “ Feeling he getting close “You coming out on this peace keeping mission is wasting everyone time me” “STOP IT”

Roddy got out of his bed in panic and try not to Renember in nxt but his mind is basically saying “Renember, Renember, Renember” Roddy try get on his bed again try sleep peacefully again “It not that I don’t trust you roddy it” Roddy still sleeping peacefully “You know what it is that I don’t trust you I can barely trust my seft” Roddy words are still on Kyle and Roddy can tell this is going be a loooooong night and full of nightmares.

Meanwhile

At the Bar Adam Cole was seen drinking tons of liquid and keep adding more and more and more into it.  
“Um Cole are you sure you want more” But Cole glare at the bartender and bartender take that as and yes and give him plentbor more” Adam laugh and say “Feels so good” just then a mystery women come up to him and say “Why hello there Adam” Adam manage to come out and saw the women who was there and she was Bayley?

Adam was confused to see what a smackdown women doing here “Um hi?” Bayley respond like she always does “I saw that you turn on your brothers” Adam nodded Bayley laugh “Hey I know how you feel I turn on my best friend because she was getting pain in the A.. Why don’t you come my house then we can talk more” Adam stand there thinking....

At Roddy house

“UGHHHHHHHHH” Roddy groan he barely get enough sleep and was exhausted from the tired and the hurting “What time is it” Roddy look at the time “6:30? Come on” Roddy want to back to sleep but his body just telling him he can’t and that he should get up. When Roddy get up it was like a huge gravity pushing him down and he can barely stand but after few secs he got up.

Roddy just sigh and get in living room and try watch tv to take mine off. It seem so the trick now Roddy has to order Chinese food so he can eat noodles to wake him up” When he try the noodles it just made him more sleepy “Ah Sh..) he mumble and try to make coffee and fighting to wake up and he drink the coffe and it work “Whew” Je said relief.

Roddy was still watching tv and try to sleep normally and again body saying he need get up. He stay up for 3 hours and haft and he got knocked on door while drinking and when he got up to open the door he saw Kyle with his hands straight down with no grasping or anything and he was not in his ring gear just in his UE jacket and his original clothes from nxt last night.

Both men stare at each other staying nothing and Kyle have to say something. “Hi” Kyle said And then Roddy responded back “Hey”

To Be continue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What y’all think of chapter 2 And what y’all think of the ending in chapter 2 (not the ending of the story but chapter) I appreciate if you respond thank you 😊.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading chapter 1 put in comment to see what you think of story 😁 I appreciate it thank you. You can answer this question if you want in comment section 1. Should Kyle feel bad?


End file.
